Healing
by BamBam42
Summary: EXB, oneshot ...continued if you want... Her past had always haunted her and he had always tried to heal her, when she finally overcomes the past and finally lets everything out how will it effect the most important people in her life.


****

**HEALING**

A/N- k, this is a one-shot at the moment, a way to get some of the angst out that i felt the urge to write. If anyone wants me to continue this then i will consider it if there are enough, but Wherever You Go is my first priority right now, so there might be some delays with updates, and it will also stay angsty the whole way through. I do have plans for this story, but will only continue it if there is enough demand.

another idea is a series of one shot short stories that are all angsty most likely but they will all be BXE

enjoy, and please review, I'd love to know if i can actually make people cry :P

* * *

The windscreen wipers squeaked with each swipe across the glass, unused for so long. The streaks of dirt from the dust collected over the summer months lining their way down the windscreen, slowly disappearing as the rain washed them away. The little girl on the back seat focused on them instead of her sister's constant bickering with her boyfriend. She loved the boy her sister had bought home almost a year ago now. He had become the father to her that she had never had. Her father had deserted them on her sisters eighteenth birthday, leaving her sister with her to look after, trying to earn enough cash to get her through school.

She knew it wasn't her father's fault, but she couldn't help but blame him anyway. She was old enough to understand that he was drinking away his sorrows about his late wife when the fell. She was also old enough to realize that he probably didn't fall at all.

As a child of ten, she was more mature than most of the other girls. She had to be with everything that she had been through in the past two years. She was now an orphan. A word she had heard since her father, and had decided to look up in the dictionary at school. All the teachers were wary of her, always understanding when she was upset and if she missed a day of school.

It was harder for her sister in the beginning when she hadn't had her boyfriend. The man she now considered her father. He talked to her more than her father ever did anyway. Her sister tried her hardest, she knew this but she still found herself resenting the fact that she wore hand-me-down clothes when all the other girls got new ones, and that she missed out on a majority of the class excursions and had to hear about them when the other girls got back after spending the day in the library doing maths extension sheets the teacher had left for her.

The rain was coming down harder now, and the roads were slippery, her sister had slowed right down and was concentrating on driving, ignoring her boyfriends begging to let him drive. No matter how hard the two fought she knew that he would do anything for her sister, but her sisters stubbornness was always holding him back from helping them like he wished. They had already moved in together after they had realised that they could not afford to keep up rent.

Her sister glanced in the mirror briefly, checking she was still there like she often did.

-

"Let me drive?" he begged again "come on sweetie, I don't want you to crash, it's dangerous."

"No! I'm perfectly capable!" she growled staring dejectedly out into the downpour.

He glared at her response, openly worried now. She didn't have much driving experience and he knew that she was already angry about everything else on her mind.

He thought back to when he had met her, the cheerful, carefree, happy girl he had once known. He was determined to bring that back, he would wait for that girl again and look after her while he waited for the girl who he had fallen for to appear again. He caught glimpses of her every now and then, when she was truly happy. Mostly it was when she was being looked after for a change, when she didn't have all the worries of the world on her shoulders. She was too stubborn to let him look after her like that very often. He saw the tear appear in the corner of her eye and wiped it away for her, protecting her little sister from seeing her sister cry, something he knew she hated and stopping her from removing her hands from the vice grip she had upon the steering wheel, keeping the car on the road. They weren't far away now, but as usual he was being _his_ stubborn self and didn't want her to get hurt.

He didn't really want her to drive in the first place, not when she was so worked up. The meeting she was at didn't go as well as she had planned today and had left her in a state. He thought she had done fine, but then she was always the worrier.

"Please" he begged, rubbing a soothing hand over her thigh. "Please stop the car. You're too stressed to be driving in this kind of weather."

She nodded this time, her eyes flicking to her sister in the rear vision mirror. I think she thought that she would disappear on her, like the rest of her family had done. She pulled over to the side of the road, going to open the door, when I pulled her into my arms before she had a chance to get out. She finally started crying, letting the bottled emotions out. I don't think I have ever seen her cry, but as she did the sparkle, the one I had been looking for made a slight appearance. I don't know how long we sat there, the three of us in a tight embrace as she sobbed, but I do know that when she finally pulled away the light in her eyes that I hadn't seen since her mother had passed was slowly reappearing. It may never come back completely, but it was enough for me.

-

He had fixed her, like she always knew he would. she wiped the tear from her eye and slid across to the passenger seat as he ran around the front of the car in the torrential rain and climbed back into the car. He peeled out back onto the road, heading in the direction of the house they shared together. She loved him, and this time when she checked that her little sister was still there, she checked for him too.

His face was the last thing she saw before the bright flash and the darkness that followed.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

come on press the button

\/


End file.
